joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
A page with a tiering list
Add your character here Below Shit Tier The Truly Undeniably Weakest Below All (So weak, not even Chuck Norris, Tronald Dump, THEOS, Crimson Khorne, Swap King or even Jesus Christ can ever make it win. No being ever got rid of the spell, also even if you made it HOSTLESS tier, I dies instantly. If you made a thread, it never showed up.) The character above is Derpy Hooves difference comparison to TTUWBA and TWCIAOF.) The weakest character in all of fiction The weakest character ever Miles Tails Prower (Downplayed and Lowballed) France ball Pichu ssbm Gengu Shimaduh Shit Tier Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) Bubsy Rose tico (useless like in the movies) Pewerpuff girals Garbage Tier Jason Voorhees (Downplayed) Tails (Weakling) (Base Form) Tier 11 2D Twilight Spakle Tier 10 Sans (Downplayed) Seolhyun Tails (Weakling) (Super Form) Tier 9 Fortnite thanos Barney the Dinosaur Tier 8 JD (without soul) Tier 7 Tier 6 Tier 5 Doctor pepper (Base) Tier 4 Wonder Woman (Outlier Edition) Tier 3 Wonder Woman (Outlier Edition) Tier 2 Wonder Woman (Outlier Edition) Doctor pepper (Doctor Skipper) Stryder7x JD (with soul) Doctor pepper (Doctor Right) Wet Paper Tier 1 ''' Doctor pepper (Doctor Radical) Doctor pepper (Final Form) '''Tier 0 Beerus (Cartoon Fight Club) Tier -1 or above Goku (Wanked) Tier Infinity Beyond Tiers Ocean Tier Bloodedge Memetic Yggdriswole Buzz lightyear (wanked) Weegee (Meme Edition) (Base form, Low-End) Beyond Memetic The Internet Baldi (true profile) Weegee (Meme Edition) (Ultimate Weegee) (Scaled from The Internet) Weegee (Meme Edition) (Super Ultimate Weegee) (Stronger than his previous form by an unspecified amount) Weegee (Meme Edition) (Weegas) (Stronger than his previous form by an unspecified amount) Logan Paul Adolf Hitler big ni����aa Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed (As base avatar) Over 9000 vegeta Derpy Hooves Rainbow Dash (True Profile) Daniel (Wanked) HOSTLESS Yxz PewDiePie Thanos (Exaggerated) 4Chan Shitler Ryukama Alexcar3000 Mayron Legenrok MLPlover2011 (The Return) (Doesn't need Info to beat her foes) Goku (according to dbz fanboys) primal dialga Rey (Mary sue/wanked) sans (according to undertale fans) Batman (according to DC fanboys) Naruto (according to fans) The Sans above all Lincoln Loud (Wanked) Unplaceable Tier The illuminati (he can't be measured he is the illuminati Israel (his power is unknown) Swap king (He beats powerful characters but loses to weaker ones) Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed (his power is unknown) The One Below And Above All (Defeated everyone in this Wiki as well as losing to everyone on this Wiki.) None (Is a logical non existent character that beats the strongest characters but loses to the weakest characters) Blank Page (Because its blank) EMPTY (Same reason as Blank Page) The frickin Black Devil (Another blank page) NOTHING (Yet another blank page) A character that wins and loses to all (He beats everyone but also loses to them) Deviantart (Cringe edition) (It doesn't fight but it's cringe makes people commit suicide) Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:126 Category:127 Category:128 Category:129 Category:130 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:146 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:151 Category:152 Category:153 Category:154 Category:155 Category:156 Category:157 Category:158 Category:159 Category:160 Category:161 Category:162 Category:163 Category:164 Category:165 Category:166 Category:167 Category:168 Category:169 Category:170 Category:171 Category:172 Category:173 Category:174 Category:175 Category:176 Category:177 Category:178 Category:179 Category:180 Category:181 Category:182 Category:183 Category:184 Category:185 Category:186 Category:187 Category:188 Category:189 Category:190 Category:191 Category:192 Category:193 Category:194 Category:195 Category:196 Category:197 Category:198 Category:199 Category:200 Category:201 Category:202 Category:203 Category:204 Category:205 Category:206 Category:207 Category:208 Category:209 Category:210 Category:211 Category:212 Category:213 Category:214 Category:215 Category:216 Category:217 Category:218 Category:219 Category:220 Category:221 Category:222 Category:223 Category:224 Category:225 Category:226 Category:227 Category:228 Category:229 Category:230 Category:231 Category:232 Category:233 Category:234 Category:235 Category:236 Category:237 Category:238 Category:239 Category:240 Category:241 Category:242 Category:243 Category:244 Category:245 Category:246 Category:247 Category:248 Category:249 Category:250 Category:251 Category:252 Category:253 Category:254 Category:255 Category:256 Category:257 Category:258 Category:259 Category:260 Category:261 Category:262 Category:263 Category:264 Category:265 Category:266 Category:267 Category:268 Category:269 Category:270 Category:271 Category:272 Category:273 Category:274 Category:275 Category:276 Category:277 Category:278 Category:279 Category:280 Category:281 Category:282 Category:283 Category:284 Category:285 Category:286 Category:287 Category:288 Category:289 Category:290 Category:291 Category:292 Category:293 Category:294 Category:295 Category:296 Category:297 Category:298 Category:299 Category:300 Category:301 Category:302 Category:303 Category:304 Category:305 Category:306 Category:307 Category:308 Category:309 Category:310 Category:311 Category:312 Category:313 Category:314 Category:315 Category:316 Category:317 Category:318 Category:319 Category:320 Category:321 Category:322 Category:323 Category:324 Category:325 Category:326 Category:327 Category:328 Category:329 Category:330 Category:331 Category:332 Category:333 Category:334 Category:335 Category:336 Category:337 Category:338 Category:339 Category:340 Category:341 Category:342 Category:343 Category:344 Category:345 Category:346 Category:347 Category:348 Category:349 Category:350 Category:351 Category:352 Category:353 Category:354 Category:355 Category:356 Category:357 Category:358 Category:359 Category:360 Category:361 Category:362 Category:363 Category:364 Category:365 Category:366 Category:367 Category:368 Category:369 Category:370 Category:371 Category:372 Category:373 Category:374 Category:375 Category:376 Category:377 Category:378 Category:379 Category:380 Category:381 Category:382 Category:383 Category:384 Category:385 Category:386 Category:387 Category:388 Category:389 Category:390 Category:391 Category:392 Category:393 Category:394 Category:395 Category:396 Category:397 Category:398 Category:399 Category:400 Category:401 Category:402 Category:403 Category:404 Category:405 Category:406 Category:407 Category:408 Category:409 Category:410 Category:411 Category:412 Category:413 Category:414 Category:415 Category:416 Category:417 Category:418 Category:419 Category:420 Category:421 Category:422 Category:423 Category:424 Category:425 Category:426 Category:427 Category:428 Category:429 Category:430 Category:431 Category:432 Category:433 Category:434 Category:435 Category:436 Category:437 Category:438 Category:439 Category:440 Category:441 Category:442 Category:443 Category:444 Category:445 Category:446 Category:447 Category:448 Category:449 Category:450 Category:451 Category:452 Category:453 Category:454 Category:455 Category:456 Category:457 Category:458 Category:459 Category:460 Category:461 Category:462 Category:463 Category:464 Category:465 Category:466 Category:467 Category:468 Category:469 Category:470 Category:471 Category:472 Category:473 Category:474 Category:475 Category:476 Category:477 Category:478 Category:479 Category:480 Category:481 Category:482 Category:483 Category:484 Category:485 Category:486 Category:487 Category:488 Category:489 Category:490 Category:491 Category:492 Category:493 Category:494 Category:495 Category:496 Category:497 Category:498 Category:499 Category:500 Category:501 Category:502 Category:503 Category:504 Category:505 Category:506 Category:507 Category:508 Category:509 Category:510 Category:511 Category:512 Category:513 Category:514 Category:515 Category:516 Category:517 Category:518 Category:519 Category:520 Category:521 Category:522 Category:523 Category:524 Category:525 Category:526 Category:527 Category:528 Category:529 Category:530 Category:531 Category:532 Category:533 Category:534 Category:535 Category:536 Category:537 Category:538 Category:539 Category:540 Category:541 Category:542 Category:543 Category:544 Category:545 Category:546 Category:547 Category:548 Category:549 Category:550 Category:551 Category:552 Category:553 Category:554 Category:555 Category:556 Category:557 Category:558 Category:559 Category:560 Category:561 Category:562 Category:563 Category:564 Category:565 Category:566 Category:567 Category:568 Category:569 Category:570 Category:571 Category:572 Category:573 Category:574 Category:575 Category:576 Category:577 Category:578 Category:579 Category:580 Category:581 Category:582 Category:583 Category:584 Category:585 Category:586 Category:587 Category:588 Category:589 Category:590 Category:591 Category:592 Category:593 Category:594 Category:595 Category:596 Category:597 Category:598 Category:599 Category:600 Category:601 Category:602 Category:603 Category:604 Category:605 Category:606 Category:607 Category:608 Category:609 Category:610 Category:611 Category:612 Category:613 Category:614 Category:615 Category:616 Category:617 Category:618 Category:619 Category:620 Category:621 Category:622 Category:623 Category:624 Category:625 Category:626 Category:627 Category:628 Category:629 Category:630 Category:631 Category:632 Category:633 Category:634 Category:635 Category:636 Category:637 Category:638 Category:639 Category:640 Category:641 Category:642 Category:643 Category:644 Category:645 Category:646 Category:647 Category:648 Category:649 Category:650 Category:651 Category:652 Category:653 Category:654 Category:655 Category:656 Category:657 Category:658 Category:659 Category:660 Category:661 Category:662 Category:663 Category:664 Category:665 Category:666 Category:667 Category:668 Category:669 Category:670 Category:671 Category:672 Category:673 Category:674 Category:675 Category:676 Category:678 Category:679 Category:680 Category:681 Category:682 Category:683 Category:684 Category:685 Category:686 Category:687 Category:688 Category:689 Category:690 Category:691 Category:692 Category:693 Category:694 Category:695 Category:696 Category:697 Category:698 Category:699 Category:700 Category:701 Category:702 Category:703 Category:704 Category:705 Category:706 Category:707 Category:708 Category:709 Category:710 Category:711 Category:712 Category:713 Category:714 Category:715 Category:716 Category:717 Category:718 Category:719 Category:720 Category:721 Category:722 Category:723 Category:724 Category:725 Category:726 Category:727 Category:728 Category:729 Category:730 Category:731 Category:732 Category:733 Category:734 Category:735 Category:736 Category:737 Category:738 Category:739 Category:740 Category:741 Category:742 Category:743 Category:744 Category:745 Category:746 Category:747 Category:748 Category:749 Category:750 Category:751 Category:752 Category:753 Category:754 Category:755 Category:756 Category:757 Category:758 Category:759 Category:760 Category:761 Category:762 Category:763 Category:764 Category:765 Category:766 Category:767 Category:768 Category:769 Category:770 Category:771 Category:772 Category:773 Category:774 Category:775 Category:776 Category:777 Category:778 Category:779 Category:780 Category:781 Category:782 Category:783 Category:784 Category:785 Category:786 Category:787 Category:788 Category:789 Category:790 Category:791 Category:792 Category:793 Category:794 Category:795 Category:796 Category:797 Category:798 Category:799 Category:800 Category:801 Category:802 Category:803 Category:804 Category:805 Category:806 Category:807 Category:808 Category:809 Category:810 Category:811 Category:812 Category:813 Category:814 Category:815 Category:816 Category:817 Category:818 Category:819 Category:820 Category:821 Category:822 Category:823 Category:824 Category:825 Category:826 Category:827 Category:828 Category:829 Category:830 Category:831 Category:832 Category:833 Category:834 Category:835 Category:836 Category:837 Category:838 Category:839 Category:840 Category:841 Category:842 Category:843 Category:844 Category:845 Category:846 Category:847 Category:848 Category:849 Category:850 Category:851 Category:852 Category:853 Category:854 Category:855 Category:856 Category:857 Category:858 Category:859 Category:860 Category:861 Category:862 Category:863 Category:864 Category:865 Category:866 Category:867 Category:868 Category:869 Category:870 Category:871 Category:872 Category:873 Category:874 Category:875 Category:876 Category:877 Category:878 Category:879 Category:880 Category:881 Category:882 Category:883 Category:884 Category:885 Category:886 Category:887 Category:888 Category:889 Category:890 Category:891 Category:892 Category:893 Category:894 Category:895 Category:896 Category:897 Category:898 Category:899 Category:900 Category:901 Category:902 Category:903 Category:904 Category:905 Category:906 Category:907 Category:908 Category:909 Category:910 Category:911 Category:912 Category:913 Category:914 Category:915 Category:916 Category:917 Category:918 Category:919 Category:920 Category:921 Category:922 Category:923 Category:924 Category:925 Category:926 Category:927 Category:928 Category:929 Category:930 Category:931 Category:932 Category:933 Category:934 Category:935 Category:936 Category:937 Category:938 Category:939 Category:940 Category:941 Category:942 Category:943 Category:944 Category:945 Category:946 Category:947 Category:948 Category:949 Category:950 Category:951 Category:952 Category:953 Category:954 Category:955 Category:956 Category:957 Category:958 Category:959 Category:960 Category:961 Category:962 Category:963 Category:964 Category:965 Category:966 Category:967 Category:968 Category:969 Category:970 Category:971 Category:972 Category:973 Category:974 Category:975 Category:976 Category:977 Category:978 Category:979 Category:980 Category:981 Category:982 Category:983 Category:984 Category:985 Category:986 Category:987 Category:988 Category:989 Category:990 Category:991 Category:992 Category:993 Category:994 Category:995 Category:996 Category:997 Category:998 Category:999 Category:1000 Category:1001 Category:1002 Category:1003 Category:1004 Category:1005 Category:1006 Category:1007 Category:1008 Category:1009 Category:1010 Category:1011 Category:1012 Category:1013 Category:1014 Category:1015 Category:1016 Category:1017 Category:1018 Category:1019 Category:1020 Category:1021 Category:1022 Category:1023 Category:1024 Category:1025 Category:1026 Category:1027 Category:1028 Category:1029 Category:1030 Category:1031 Category:1032 Category:1033 Category:1034 Category:1035 Category:1036 Category:1037 Category:1038 Category:1039 Category:1040 Category:1041 Category:1042 Category:1043 Category:1044 Category:1045 Category:1046 Category:1047 Category:1048 Category:1049 Category:1050 Category:1051 Category:1052 Category:1053 Category:1054 Category:1055 Category:1056 Category:1057 Category:1058 Category:1059 Category:1060 Category:1061 Category:1062 Category:1063 Category:1064 Category:1065 Category:1066 Category:1067 Category:1068 Category:1069 Category:1070 Category:1071 Category:1072 Category:1073 Category:1074 Category:1075 Category:1076 Category:1077 Category:1078 Category:1079 Category:1080 Category:1081 Category:1082 Category:1083 Category:1084 Category:1085 Category:1086 Category:1087 Category:1088 Category:1089 Category:1090 Category:1091 Category:1092 Category:1093 Category:1094 Category:1095 Category:1096 Category:1097 Category:1098 Category:1099 Category:1100 Category:1101 Category:1102 Category:1103 Category:1104 Category:1105 Category:1106 Category:1107 Category:1108 Category:1109 Category:1110 Category:1111 Category:1112 Category:1113 Category:1114 Category:1115 Category:1116 Category:1117 Category:1118 Category:1119 Category:1120 Category:1121 Category:1122 Category:1123 Category:1124 Category:1125 Category:1126 Category:1127 Category:1128 Category:1129 Category:1130 Category:1131 Category:1132 Category:1133 Category:1134 Category:1135 Category:1136 Category:1137 Category:1138 Category:1139 Category:1140 Category:1141 Category:1142 Category:1143 Category:1144 Category:1145 Category:1146 Category:1147 Category:1148 Category:1149 Category:1150 Category:1151 Category:1152 Category:1153 Category:1154 Category:1155 Category:1156 Category:1157 Category:1158 Category:1159 Category:1160 Category:1161 Category:1162 Category:1163 Category:1164 Category:1165 Category:1166 Category:1167 Category:1168 Category:1169 Category:1170 Category:1171 Category:1172 Category:1173 Category:1174 Category:1175 Category:1176 Category:1177 Category:1178 Category:1179 Category:1180 Category:1181 Category:1182 Category:1183 Category:1184 Category:1185 Category:1186 Category:1187 Category:1188 Category:1189 Category:1190 Category:1191 Category:1192 Category:1193 Category:1194 Category:1195 Category:1196 Category:1197 Category:1198 Category:1199 Category:1200 Category:1201 Category:1202 Category:1203 Category:1204 Category:1205 Category:1206 Category:1207 Category:1208 Category:1209 Category:1210 Category:1211 Category:1212 Category:1213 Category:1214 Category:1215 Category:1217 Category:1218 Category:1219 Category:1220 Category:1221 Category:1222 Category:1223 Category:1224 Category:1225 Category:1226 Category:1227 Category:1228 Category:1229 Category:1230 Category:1231 Category:1232 Category:1233 Category:1234 Category:1235 Category:1236 Category:1237 Category:1238 Category:1239 Category:1240 Category:1241 Category:1242 Category:1243 Category:1244 Category:1245 Category:1246 Category:1247 Category:1248 Category:1249 Category:1250 Category:1251 Category:1252 Category:1253 Category:1254 Category:1255 Category:1256 Category:1257 Category:1258 Category:1259 Category:1260 Category:1261 Category:1262 Category:1263 Category:1264 Category:1265 Category:1266 Category:1267 Category:1268 Category:1269 Category:1270 Category:1271 Category:1272 Category:1273 Category:1274 Category:1275 Category:1276 Category:1277 Category:1278 Category:1279 Category:1280 Category:1281 Category:1282 Category:1283 Category:1284 Category:1285 Category:1286 Category:1287 Category:1288 Category:1289 Category:1290 Category:1291 Category:1292 Category:1293 Category:1294 Category:1295 Category:1296 Category:1297 Category:1298 Category:1299 Category:1300 Category:1301 Category:1302 Category:1303 Category:1304 Category:1305 Category:1306 Category:1307 Category:1308 Category:1309 Category:1310 Category:1311 Category:1312 Category:1313 Category:1314 Category:1315 Category:1316 Category:1317 Category:1318 Category:1319 Category:1320 Category:1321 Category:1322 Category:1323 Category:1324 Category:1325 Category:1326 Category:1327 Category:1328 Category:1329 Category:1330 Category:1331 Category:1332 Category:1333 Category:1334 Category:1335 Category:1336 Category:1337 Category:1338 Category:1339 Category:1340 Category:1341 Category:1342 Category:1343 Category:1344 Category:1345 Category:1346 Category:1347 Category:1348 Category:1349 Category:1350 Category:1351 Category:1352 Category:1353 Category:1354 Category:1355 Category:1356 Category:1357 Category:1358 Category:1359 Category:1360 Category:1361 Category:1362 Category:1363 Category:1364 Category:1365 Category:1366 Category:1367 Category:1368 Category:1369 Category:1370 Category:1371 Category:1372 Category:1373 Category:1374 Category:1375 Category:1376 Category:1377 Category:1378 Category:1379 Category:1380 Category:1381 Category:1382 Category:1383 Category:1384 Category:1385 Category:1386 Category:1387 Category:1388 Category:1389 Category:1390 Category:1391 Category:1392 Category:1393 Category:1394 Category:1395 Category:1396 Category:1397 Category:1398 Category:1399 Category:1400 Category:1401 Category:1402 Category:1403 Category:1404 Category:1405 Category:1406 Category:1407 Category:1408 Category:1409 Category:1410 Category:1411 Category:1412 Category:1413 Category:1414 Category:1415 Category:1416 Category:1417 Category:1418 Category:1419 Category:1420 Category:1421 Category:1422 Category:1423 Category:1424 Category:1425 Category:1426 Category:1427 Category:1428 Category:1429 Category:1430 Category:1431 Category:1432 Category:1433 Category:1434 Category:1535 Category:1436 Category:1437 Category:1438 Category:1439 Category:1440 Category:1441 Category:1442 Category:1443 Category:1444 Category:1445 Category:1446 Category:1447 Category:1448 Category:1449 Category:1450 Category:1451 Category:1452 Category:1453 Category:1454 Category:1455 Category:1456 Category:List